plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonbean
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Bean Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When this does damage, shuffle two Magic Beanstalks into your deck. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = She and Sunflower are besties. It's just too bad their schedules make it hard for them to get together.}} Moonbean is a galactic super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /5 . It has no traits, and its ability shuffles two Magic Beanstalks into the Plant Hero's deck every time it does damage. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, shuffle two Magic Beanstalks into your deck. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description She and Sunflower are besties. It's just too bad their schedules make it hard for them to get together. Strategies With While Moonbean has high health for 3-sun plant, its strength is pretty average. However, its ability is what makes this really shine. Compared to Sow Magic Beans, Moonbean only shuffles 2 Magic Beanstalks compared to 4. However, since it does this every time it does damage, it can be used to swarm the field with Magic Beanstalks, provided that Moonbean's attack is not blocked and you are lucky enough to draw some Magic Beanstalks. Since it is a bean plant, Green Shadow can make use of this to apply pressure to her opponent by combining it with Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter. This can also be useful as you can use Plant Food or Espresso Fiesta to make Moonbean do Bonus Attacks, and this will resulted in more Magic Beanstalks shuffled and increasing the chances of getting them. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like Weed Spray or Rolling Stone. While you can boost it to give it immunity to the aforementioned tricks, Rocket Science can destroy it if its strength goes over 3. Against As stated before, you may want to destroy it with Weed Spray or Rolling Stone before the entire field is filled with Magic Beanstalks. If Moonbean's strength goes out of control, try to play Rocket Science. The Magic Beanstalks it shuffles can be devastating if not destroyed quickly. Since they are shuffled as cards, you cannot do anything to them before being played. Supernova Gargantuar can be used to destroy all the Beanstalks at once, but you have to beware of Molekale in this case. As any Hearty Hero, you can play Escape through Time, Trash Can Zombie, or cards that have "Can't be hurt" ability in a lane with Moonbean to avoid two Magic Beanstalks from being shuffled. Alternatively, you can also reduce its strength to 0 using cards such as Landscaper, Shrink Ray, or Alien Ooze. Do not Bounce this unless necessary because your opponent can play it again when they need to draw more cards, especially against Green Shadow if she has Bean Counter and Admiral Navy Bean on the field. Gallery MoonbeanStat.jpg|Statistics Moonbeancard.jpg|Card Trivia *During development, Moonbean started as a card in the Smarty class. It was moved to the Mega-Grow class later on. *Its description mentions Sunflower. **It also mention how it is associated with night and the moon while Sunflower is associated with day and the sun and also how normally only the sun or the moon is up in the sky and hence, not usually seen together except under circumstances such as a solar eclipse. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Bean cards